Cream-Coloured Underwear
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Seamus Finnigan wanted her; he had for years now. SORT OF A SEQUEL TO MY OTHER SEAMUS/TRACEY DRABBLES: "St. Patrick's Day" and "Take a chance on me"


**Title:** Cream-Coloured Underwear  
**Pairing:** Seamus Finnigan/Tracey Davis  
**Rating:** R  
**Prompt:** Tracey Davis and On the bar (NSFW)  
**Word count:** 478  
**Beta:** Not Betaed  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Summary:** Seamus Finnigan wanted her; he had for years now.  
**A/N:** Originally written for **hp_humpdrabbles**.AND 21. Dirty on **100_women**AND 27. Cream on **100_colours.**

KIND OF A SEQUEL TO Lá Fhéile Pádraig St Patrick's Day in Irish and Take a chance on me.

_I have two other drabbles of this pairing on my profile. They are all kind of related. I have Seamus and Tracey's story in my head already. With these drabbles, I'm showing little snippets of it. No one shows interest in them, but I really like this couple. If you do too, spread the word, comment, etc, and I'll make an effort to write more of them :)  
_

* * *

**Cream-Coloured Underwear  
**

He spread her legs and placed them on each side of his body. His touch, like always, was firm but tender. His lips claimed hers with abandon and his fingertips buried into her thighs in a way that made her whole body shiver.

Seamus Finnigan wanted her; he had for years now. He had asked Tracey out ever since they were in Hogwarts. She never gave in. A Slytherin would always be a Slytherin, and having a relationship with an Irish Half-Blood Gryffindor who owned a bar in the poor streets of Diagon Alley was not even up for discussion. But, despite his futile efforts, Tracey ended up paying him a visit more often than not.

At least once a week, she would walk in wearing the highest heels she owned and the tightest dress she could find -not that she needed to, of course. Seamus kept repeating her he "would fuck you into oblivion even if you wore baggy sweatpants and a dirty over-sized Muggle shirt". After giving her a drink or two, he would close the bar, push her up against the counter and kiss her really slow, as if he were savouring it, trying to memorize everything.

He took his time; he always did. It was very rare for him to rush things. "We have all night," he would say whenever she brought his hands to her knickers, silently asking him to take them off and have his way with her. Sometimes Tracey felt she wouldn't be able to handle it. Seamus knew how to make her shiver, and beg, and come all night long.

"Your bar is dirty," Tracey murmured as he nibbled her neck. She could feel the alcohol people had spilled on the counter seeping through her lace underwear.

"You never cared before," he practically groaned against her chest, while plastering wet kisses over her bra and making her moan loudly.

She tried to control her breathing, but Seamus had pushed the fabric of her cream-coloured bra down, exposing her breast, and had started teasing her nipple with his thumb, making her pant heavily. "Well, this is new lingerie and I'd like to keep-"

"Is it?" he interrupted her. His eyes shined under the blacklight of the bar as he looked at her with a wide smile on his face. "I believe I'll need to inspect that myself then," Seamus said in a business-like tone before pushing Tracey on her back, nuzzling his way from her inner thighs up to her expensive lace knickers.

No, she didn't love this man. Tracey had promised herself years ago she would never have feelings for him; no matter how mind-blowing the sex was. But this thought only bothered her when she wasn't with him. Now, she just bit her lip tightly, trying not to scream as his teeth grazed over her new, cream-coloured, lace underwear.

* * *

**A/N:** I have two other drabbles of this pairing on my profile. They are all kind of related. I have Seamus and Tracey's story in my head already. With these drabbles, I'm showing little snippets of it. No one shows interest in them, but I really like this couple. If you do too, spread the word, comment, etc, and I'll make an effort to write more of them :)


End file.
